powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Egg-ceptional Birthday
Egg-Ceptional Birthday is the 10th Episode of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Synopsis The Rangers begin to make preperations for Zack's Birthday but Rita and Zerak have other plans. Episode Another day in Angel Grove had arrived and things were looking good for the rangers as today was one of their owns birthday Zack to be excact. In the Juice Bar Ernie was currently trying to make a cake with something known as the "Cake O Matic" he bought at the pawn shop that was jiggling a little bit. Jason and Luke were doing some practicing on their martial arts even though today was sorta of a day off Jason and Luke as Leader and Second in comand knew they had to stay on their toes because Zerak and Rita could attack at any time. Ernie's Cake O Matic was currently going haywire as Billy was jamming out to some tunes Kimberly introduced him to as Trini smiled that Billy was getting more in tune with the music and less with the technology. It was at that moment Seran, dressed in hus usual white button-up shirt, beige sports jacket, black pants, tennis shoes, and wearing his thick glasses on his face, entered/ The teacher at Angel Grove High/Morphin wizard looked around in surprise and asked, "What in the world happened here?" "Cake Maker went out of control." Ernie stated trying to keep the batter in the machine as it was going out of control. Ducking around flying batter Zeran manged to get to the machine and shut it off. Zeran then looked at his friend/owner of the Gym and juice bar and asked, "Ernie, where in the world did you get this..." Zeran examiend it. "Cake-O-Matic from?" "Um would you believe a Pawn Shop?" Ernie asked before suddenly the machine went boom as the Cake Batter blew up in Ernie's face. Zeran of course managed to duck. When Zeran got to his feet he looked over the device and then said, "No wonder it blew up in your face, Ernie my friend." Zeran shook his head and tisked, "This machinery is really shoddy workmanship. Zeran got some towels and helped cleen Ernie off. Zeran said with a smile, "Why don't you let me handle the cake and send this ridiculous thing to the junkyard. this thing is WAY beyond help." "Alright." Ernie said shaking his head with a chuckle. "Hey Mr. Smith there is a Bakery not too far from here. Let's head out." Luke called picking up his backpack with a smile. Zeran said, "Hang on a moment." before he got out a sledgehammer and smashed the cake-o-matic to a pile of flattened metal. After putting the sledgehammer away he said with a smile, "There, all ready for recycling now." Luke simply sweat dropped before speaking. "Remind me never to tick you off Mr. Smith." Luke said with a chuckle. Zeran said, a psychotic look on his afce as he said, "Wise, idea, boy." then the psychotic look turned cheerful as he said, "Now how about we go get a cake for Zachary. There is no way either of us is missing his birthday." Zeran gave Luuke a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Luke, I'll pay for the cake." Luke smiled as they two took off. Soon enough the two of them got the cake custom designed as Luke blinked. "Hey Mr. Smith how do you have so much money?" Luke asked in confusion. Zeran smiled and said, "Wellll over the centuries I've managed to save up some money from here and there," then whispered to Luke. "Though let me tell you it was close call getting my money out of the bank right before the stock market crash of 1929." Luke chuckled as the two got the cake and left the bakery. Once outside however, Putties and The Wolf Soilders suddenly appeared as Luke growled. "OH COME ON! TODAY OF ALL DAYS?!" He snarled. Zeran said, "Uh-oh, only one thing for it then!" Zeran looked around then sent telepathically, "Jason, can you hear me boy?" At the Juice Bar Jason heard his communicator go off before looking around and going into a secluded area looking around before nodding to himself and brought his communicator up to his lips and began to speak. "Jason Here, Go" He stated. Zeran said, "Jason, Luke and I have a litle problem here. Don't worry, we'll deal with it. Meanwhile prepare for emergency cake delivery. I'm teleporting it to you. Be careful this is important." Zeran said. Jason nodded. "You got it." Jason said. Suddenly the cake in question was teleported to him. He wasn't sure what was going on but was sure Luke and Zeran could handle it. Back in town, Luke growled, "You guys have the WORST timing sometimes I swear!" Luke snarled. Zeran stretched his hands out and his staff appeared in them. Giving the thing a test whirl he smiled seeing the balance was just perfect,a s always. Zeran readied his staff and said, "As a certain Marvel comics hero best put it, IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!!" SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE TONIGHT! Luke wasted little time as he charged forward flipping over some of the putties blocking one of the strikes from the Wolf Solider before back handing it right into it's nose before quickly dropping down and leg sweeping one of the putties off of its feet. Zeran let out a war cry as he swung his staff tripping several putties and catchuing a Wolf Blazer soldier in the nose with a jump spinning hook kick. Zeran used his staff to block two more puties then leapt into the air and used his momentum to ccath the putties witha moneky flip before slamming a double side kick into each of the foot soldiers. But just as one Wolf soldier was about to strike Zeran from befhind the wizard shot to bottom portion of his staff upwards and caught the Wolf Blazer in the nose. WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Luke quickly ducked one of the strikes from the putties before round house kicking one sending the puttie flying into the tree causing its head to bounce right against the Oak. Luke smirked before one of the Wolf Blazer foot soldiers grabbed him from behind trying to slam him into the tree. Luke, using his body, back-flipped and slammed his back at such an angle he ended up slamming the Wolf Blazer that was holding him into the tree. Two more wolf blazers charged Zeran from the left and the right. "Really?" Zeran said in mild annoyane. The clever wizard casually stepped out of the way. The Wolf Blazers stopped just before they hit each other. Too late they didn't see Zeran until he grabbed the Wolf Blazers and slammed their heads together. The two creatures went down in hurry. Several more putties charged Zeran Zeran blocked one blow and caught another with a back kick. He slammed a front kick in putty's ribs. The creature released his staff. Zeran used it to hit one in the face, another in the chest and finally caught the last putty in the head with an overhead blow. Once they were all down as quick as they appeared they vanished. Luke walked over to Zeran with a smile clapping hands with his teacher. Meanwhile, however up in space a plan was underway. Zerak came out of his meditation chamber and took a good long breath. He smiled deviously and said, "Today I'm ina particularly good mood. Today is a fine day for eradicating the evil that is free will." "Ah, Zerak, come...come. I think its time you see this. You see it appears the Black Ranger's birthday is today and I think we should send him a GIFT, Wouldn't you agree." Rita stated with a smirk. Zerak smiled and said, "Indeed, Rita, let's turn MR. Zachary Taylor's birthday,...INTO HIS FINAL AND WORST DAY!!!" "FINSTER! Prepare The Nasty Knight Right away!" Rita ordered. "Yes my queen, the Nasty Knight shall be done momentarily." Finster's voice echoed throughout the palace as Rita let out a laugh. Zerak smirked and said, "You know Rita, since my power is back up to par now, I think we need something extra special to assist the Nasty Knight." "Oh? Do you have something in mind Zerak?" Rita asked with a rather evil looking smirk on her face. Whatever these two had planned it wasn't going to be good. Zerak smirked and said, "A creature i created while on the Jungle world of Viros-12." Zerak called forth his skull head staff and raised it over his head. The skull beggan to glow with inferno red unholy energy. "Jungle Enforcer, COME FORTH YOUR MASTER CALLS YOU!!!" While Zerak was doing this, Finster's machine was going haywire before suddenly out from it popped the Nasty Knight. He let out a chuckle before speaking. "Empress Rita, Lord Zerak I'm here what is thy order of business?" He stated bowing with respect. Zerak said, "A moment faithful servant." An aura of red smoke appeared beside the Nasty Knight. From the eerie red smoke a hideous half human/half ape type creature with burning red eyes, black hair all over it's body, and a set of nasty pointy teeth in it'smouth appeared. Based on the bulging muscles on the creature it wasn't hard to tell the beast was immensely powerful. The creature leapt up and down as it let out an ape-like war cry. Then the creature said, "Yo, Zerak, Empress Rita, what's up? You got a job you wants me t'handle?" "Ah good you're both here. Now I have only one order, go down to earth and destroy Zeran and that pesky Orange ranger. Than once you've destroyed those two destroy the remainder of the rangers!" Rita ordered. Zerak said, "And do so as painfully as possible! Now Go servants and do not fail us!" Zerak used his staff to teleport the two monsters away. Zerak 's face took on an enraged look as he muttered, "Brother, Elis your lives are forfeit!" Back down on earth, "Alright now, lets get out of-" Luke started. Suddenly two bolts of lighting struck. Luke turned around seeing the two monsters. "OH COME ON!" Luke shouted in annoyance. Zeran fumed and snapped, "Rita, you two really have a knack for being party poopers!" The ape-like creature leapt up and downa nd snapped, "All right wizard and ranger get ready t'get your butts handed to you by da' Jungle Enforcer and my buddy da' Nasty Knight!" Luke growled in anger. "You two have chosen the WRONG day to attack! Zeran..Let's do this ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted. He pulled out his morpher from behind his back and placed it in front of him. "ANKYLOSAURUS!" Luke shouted before morphing into the Orange Ranger. Zeran smirked and said, "Time for some action!" Zeran raised his staff over his head adn called out, "POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID, DAAAAAAOOOOO JIIIIIIIN!" Zeran let out a roar as he was engulfed in a blast of ebergy. The energy turned into Sakura petals as Zeran was encased in his blue with gold trim battle armor. Zeran raised his staff as he said, "I shouldn't expect any less from Zerak and Rita, let's do this Luke!" "ORANGE OMEGA POWER SWORD!" Luke shouted extending his hand out before the sword appeared in his hand as he charged forward at the Knight. "En Garde Knight!" Luke stated with a smirk. The knight readied his sword and said, "Thy days of terrorizing and oppressing the gaalaxy with the evils of free will are numbered foul and evil ranger!" The Jungle Enforcer approached Zeran and said sourly, "Great I get da' crazy old guy!" Zeran slammed a right hook into the Enforcer's face before he shouted, "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A CREEPY PERVERTED COOT!!!"| The Jungle Enforcer just glared at Zeran and said, "Ouch, was dat' suppose t'hurt?" "Uh Zeran were in the hell did you get Creepy and Perverted out of that one sentence?" Luke asked before suddenly getting struck with the knights sword and sent flying. Luke was able to stop himself and land on his two feet grunting a little bit from the surprise attack. Zeran blocked the powerful ape-like creatures blows as he said, "Did it...urgh...ever occur to people...gah...that the reason i hang around so many young people...ork...is to PREVENT THE DESTRUCTION OF FREE WILL!" Zeran then let out an, "Oof!" as he got hit in the chest by a powerful summersault kick from the Jungle Enforcer. te creature then headed over to a lamp and did a series of flips on it before it flung itself at Luke as it curled into a ball and sent him flying into a wall. The knight saluted The Jungle Enforcer and said, "Well played, good sir!" The Jungle Enforcer nodded and said, "You ain't so bad yourself Nasty Knight. Now let's finish these bozos off, I'm in the mood to raid dat' market for some bananas!" "I'm afraid you two aren't going anywhere! ORANGE OMEGA POWER SWORD! FULL POWER!" Luke shouted raising it up in the air as lighting struck it as the Nasty Knight gulped. "Methinks twill have to wait comrade in arms." He said as Luke struck down before a slash went though the Knight. "Well Played Knave.." He said collapsing in a explosion. "Aw crrud!" the ape-creature snapped. A familliar voice whistled from behind the apre and said, "Hey tarzan movie reject!" The Ape turned around as Zeran aimed his staff at the creature. "FLAAARE UP NOOOOOOWWW!" he shouted his voice echoing as if from a long distance. An uimmense fireball appeared from hsi staff and hurtled towards the Jungle Enforcer. the creature looked around and reaalized it had nowhere to run. "Dis' is gonna' burn!" it said before it was struck head on by the fireball which exploded. The ape, it's skin and hair burnt in a number of places, said, "Gurk... ah nuts!" before it fell to the ground and exploded. "No! This is not happening!" Rita screamed grabbing her wand. "MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!!!" Rita shouted throwing her wand down to earth. Zerak fumed and snapped, "No, No,NOOO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED THIS OPPURTUNITY!!!" Zerak raised his staff and called out, "POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE MY MONSTER...GROW!!!" As a Staff and Lighting were coming down from the sky. "Uh-oh! Um Zeran, we got a problem. We're down to one Zord and two big monsters coming. And last I checked you don't have a Zord." Luke said with a sweat drop. Zeran however looked at Luke...and flashed a devilish smile. The Morphin wizard said, "Nothing against your zord or the others, padawan but..." and then doing his best impression of a certain character from the good, the bad, and the ugly said, "I don't need no stiiinking zord!" As the two monsters were struck with the lighting and staff and grew pretty much economy size Luke grinned. "Alright you deal with the Tarzan reject, I got this Knight. ANKYLOSAURUS DINO ZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted to the sky. The Akklyosaurus ranbled in and bellowed out a challenge. Zeran approached the large Jungle Enforcer. The creature snapped, "I'm gonna' enjoy crushing you ru..." The Ape/Human thing never got the chance to finish the thought as Zeran leapt intot he air and slammed a fist into the creature's chin...and actually knocked it for a loop. "What da'?!" the creature said openly surprised. Zeran snapped, "Now that I know how strong you are, I know how much power to use." Luke jumped in the air before landing on his Zord before slipping into the Copit. "ANKYLOSAURS CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" Luke shouted with a grin pulling out his orange power crystal. "Warrior mode sequence has been initiated!" the computer voice said as the zord transformed into it's humanoid form. Eyes glowed blazing orange as the computer voice said, "Warrior Mode activated!" "Alright Nasty Knight! Lets Dance!" Luke shouted as the Warrior Mode of Ankylosaurs charged forward ready to do battle with the Nasty Knight. As Luke's Zord and the nasty Knight duelled, the Jungle Enforcer tried to squash Zeran, however just before the giant Simian humanoid landed on Zeran...the wizard vanished. Befiore the ape/human monster could even ask where Zeran was The giant creature suddenly recieved a hard upper cut to the chin which actually knocked him back followed by a hard elbow to the ribs which caused the creature to stumbled backwards even more. The Jungle Enforcer gasoped and said, "gah...urgh...He...only had two punches that made contact..." the creature coughed before he said, "But...why do I feel. like I just got...stepped on by an...elephant?" Zeran smirked and said, "Underestimate me at your own peril ape face!" The Ankylosaurs Warrior mode and the Nasty Knight went into battle only for the Ankylosaurs to keep getting hit by the Knights blade. "YOU'RE FINISHED KNAVE!" He shouted towards Luke. "Don't count on it. Orange Power Sword!" Luke shouted as the sword planted itself into the ground as the warrior mode went over and picked it up and shined in its eyes with energy. The Nasty knight whirled his sword around before he snapped, "Now I shall smite thee varlet, for thou art evil and servant of the unholy way of frree will!" Zeran mean used his magic to send the Hungle Enforcer flying before he snapped, "WILL YOU CAN IT WITH THE PSEUDO SHAJKESPEARAN TALK?! YOU"RE MAKING BILL WANT TO ROLL OVER IN HIS GRAVE!!!" "TIME TO END THIS! ORANGE POWER SWORD FULL POWER!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurs Megazord rose it's sword up into the air. "Uh-oh!" the Knight said before Luke struck down on the creature. "Well...played...knave..." the knight said before falling to the ground exploding. The Jungle Enforcer glared at what hapened and said, "My biddy, YOU'LL PAY FOR...." Before the ape could finish Zeran grabbed the creature by his littleest finger and, to Luke's stunned disbelief, Zeran pulled the creature ooff it's feet whirled it aropund faster and faster and then threw it into the air. Zeran raised his staff over his head as he looked up at it. Zeran called out as he called upon his magic, "FLAAAARE UP NOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" A gigantic fireball fored over Zeran's head and flew at the Jungle Enforcer. The Ape creature said, "Ooh this is gonna' burn!" the firreball hit the Jungle Enforcer and engulfed the creature. A massive explosion brightened the ANgel grove sky before the exploding ball of flame evaporated harmlessly. Luke jumped out of his Megazord landing next to Zeran with a grin. "Power Down!" Luke shouted de morphing. "Uh remind me never to get on your bad side Mr. Smith." Luke said with a sweat drop. Meanwhile up in space Zerak and company were none to happy. Zerak roared in rage before he blasted some putties to pieces. "No, NO, NO!" he snarled. "I WILL NO T LET THINSG END LIKE THIS!!!" He then looked At Rita. "Rita, have your minions bring forth every last magical enhancement device there is. We're going to summon an army of monsters to destroy ANgel grove, Zach's party...and every last ranger and civilian there. FREE WILL SHALL BE WIPED OUT AND PEACE BROUGHT TO THE UNIVERSE!!!" "Of course Zerak. YOU HEARD THE MAN!" Rita snapped. back on Earth Zeran felt the alterations in the fabric of destiny and discovered what it was. realizing what Zerak and Rita were planning to do. Zeran said, "Um...padawan, would stay here for a moment." "Um sure Zeran.." Luke said with a small blink of confusion. Zeran used his power to teleport away. Up in the palace Rita and Zerak's minions were bringing all the items as requested. Zerak was shaking with rage and anticipation, "oh yes, we'll make taylor's birthday the worst of his life." Rita cackled and said, "yes, this will be the rangers' worst day we'll." Suddenly a familliar voice from alla round the villians called, "You do and I-I-I-I'll give ya' such a piiinch!" "WHAT?! ZERAN! HOW DARE YOU INVADE MINE AND ZERAK'S CASTLE LIKE THAT YOU GOODY TWO SHOES WIZARD!" Rita snapped. Zeran smiled and sid flashinga goofy smile, "Hi there, could I interest you in a Good Sense life insurance policy?" "Why you little-" Rita snarled in anger about ready to strike the wizard before pulling out her staff and launching a blast of energy towards Zeran. Zeran dodged the blow as he began dancing around like a goofball as he made all sorts of rude and obnoxious gestures at the villians. But finally he said, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to ruin Zachary's birthday party. Why don't you sleep on things for a while?" "What are you talking about, you wizard?! Us sleep on a chance to take over earth please like that will ever happen." Rita snarled. Zeran smirked and said, "Oh but you and Zerak talk about eliminating free will so let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." Zeran extended his hands and said witha devious smile, "Nighty night!" Streams of what looked like sand flew from his extended hands at Rita, Zerak and the monsters. The two villains yawned along with their monsters before falling asleep as Zeran made his way back down to earth next to Luke suddenly his Communicator went off as Luke brought it up and spoke. "Luke here and PLEASE tell me its not another attack." Luke groaned. Zeran sighed and said, "it shouldn't be." he activated his communicator, "Yes, sensei?" Zeran answered. "I need you and my apprentice at the Comand center Luke and no its not another attack My apprentice saw to that." Zordon's voice bellowed as Luke turned to Zeran. "What did you do?" Luke asked with a grin. Zeran smirked in mock innocence. "WElllllll," the wizard/teacher answered, "I might've well um....had Rita, Zerak, and their monsters um...take a nap." Luke chuckled shaking his head. "We're on our way Zordon." Luke said as he put a hand on Zeran's shoulder before suddenly the two were teleported in a Orange and Gold beams of energy. As the two arrived Zeran said, ":We're here, sensei, what's this all about?" "Ah good Apprentice, Luke you're here. First off the bad news, apprentice Luke, you must keep this from the others but I fear it may be only a mater of time before, Zerak and Rita use "It" Zordon explained. Zeran's eyes widened, "Oh, sensei, you don't mean that?" he asked. "I do apprentice, the green power coin. So I must ask did you finish the project?" Zordon asked. Zeran sighed in consternation. "Unfortunately , Sensei...I finished it up right before America's revolutionary war." Zeran said, "Martha Washington made a marvelous cup of tea." He explained. "I see...very well. I'll have to put the dagger on lock down. For now, Alpha, bring in the eggs." He said. Alpha slowly came in with a box. "Open it up, Zeran." Alpha stated. Zeran's face furrowed clearly puzzled. "Hmm, I wonder what's in here." Zeran opened it up and his face furrowed as he saw the eggs with strange runes that glowed on them. "What the?" Zeran said completely stymied as to what he was seeing. "These are the Power Eggs, apprentice. They contain the knowledge of the morphin masters, my teachers." Zordon said with a small smile nodding his head. Zeran's eyes widened, "The knowledge of the Morphin Masters? By all that's holy, sensei. "One of the eggs began to glow brighter. Zeran's hands moved to gently take the egg. A powerful blast of energy caught Zeran. Zeran was engulfed by a powerful aura of energy. When the energy faded Zeran felt knowledge and power that he'd never known before filling his very being. Zeran's eyes opened a new sense of understanding on his face. "Yes, I understand now." "Hey Zeran? Yahoo Zeran?" Luke stated trying to get his teacher/friends attention but nothing as Luke sighed. "Hey Old Man Wake up!" Luke shouted. A vein popped out of Zeran's head as he leapt up and down in rage and yelleed at Luke, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE-FACED ELDERLY GIT!!?" Luke let out a small chuckle shaking his head. "Well if you answered the first time I wouldn't have to use that word. Come on we have a party to get to." Luke stated with a grin. Zeran's face paled. "Zachary's birthday party that's right!" Zeran said to Zordon, "I'll examine those other eggs later, sensei." Zeran then looked at Lujke and raised his staff as he called out, "Shadri hamuine teleportus!" Suddenly the two teleported out of the command center into the Juice bar. "Took you guys long enough lets go Zack will be here any moment!" Jason stated as Zeran and Luke walked in out of hiding after being teleported in the juice bar but a way so they wouldn't give a way their secret. Soon enough everyone was in position as Zack was coming into the Juice bar and blinked in confusion why the lights were off. Once they were switched on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted jumping out of their hiding spot as Zack panted jumping in surprise as he looked to see everything that was set up and smiled. "You guys..." He simply said as Zeran walked over and patted him on the back. "You didn't think I would forget my own apprentices Birthday did you? Nah of course you didn't" Zeran said with a grin as Luke laughed. "Now Come on! Lets get this party started!" Luke shouted as Kimberly started up the music. Today despite Zerak's interference ended up great. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards Category:Episode Category:HollowOmega